Bloody Mary
by Lady Sinful
Summary: This story talks about my fictional character Sign, but it also has some characters that I do not own, but it is not her put into thier scences but them put in her's.
1. Can't Sleep

*I'll be putting my character Sign in many of my other stories including ones involving characters from Tomb Raider, Metal Gear Solid, and I've taken characters out of movies like The Whole Nine Yards. In this story you'll find some of these characters or people meant to be relatives of some of them. AND PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHTS PLEASE PUT THEM ON THE REVIEW, THANKYOU!*  
  
CAN'T SLEEP  
  
May 2, 1998. It was 3 AM and there was no way Sign could sleep, there had been screams coming from the snowfield since midnight. High pitched screams, it made her stomach turn. "No matter how much gunfire or screaming people I hear I will never get use to this again", she thought. She got back from, what she dubbed, her world-wide tour, she had gone with her mentor, Master Nizhyn, on. She had been gone for almost 3 years, 3 l-o- n-g years. Her mother sent her after both her father and brother died when she was 8 just a year after the disappeareance of her half-brother Christian or as she called him "Moses". Her father and brother Jonathan didn't die together but 4 months apart, it was the hardest time Sign ever had. The only thing her mother said about her father dieing was, "Sometimes things need to happen, and who's to say they're bad." Sign never forgave her mother for saying that. But for her brother's death, she herself was blamed; The details were never worked out but she had a pretty good idea of what happened, after all she had 3 years to replay that morning in her head over and over and over like a horrific nightmare.  
  
She had given up all attempts to sleep and was now propped up in her bed going through a small happy face covered box that was worn and torn from age. It was her little scrapbook. She had started it 2 years ago about an intrigueing women she had met in the Library of Alexandria. She remembered that day well, she had ditched Master Nizhny near the palace complex when he was caught up in a conversation with what he called very important & influencial people. She had wondered into Alexandria's street market then into the library, she loved history, her father always read her historical books, he also was fasinated by history but his true passion was for his children and science. She was wondering the eastern wing of the library it when she noticed 2 people, the only other people in that wing, were having an argument on which pharoh built the Nubian Fortresses, the women insisted it was Amenemhet I, and the man persisted it was Mentuhoptet II. Though she was pretty sure she knew the answer it wasn't her argument so she continued searching the selves for her favorite pharoh Thutmose I, he was her favorite because he was the first to have his tomb in the Valley of the Kings, and that was her absolute favorite archeological site.  
  
It took her only a minute or 2 to find it but only cause she had to get the latter from the other side of the room. She didn't hear anyone talking anymore so she assumed they resolved there argument but in fact they were just too busy watching this little kid that couldn't be any older than the average 3rd grader; lug a large ladder to get a very hefty book, that looked 1/4 her size and carrie it over to a table with noticable effort and started weaving through the pages. They sat there with smirks on their faces trying not to laugh untill one of them, the man, went to go retrieve a book to prove the other wrong. Then the women with a big grin on her face went over to the little girl. The women was very tall, very pretty, and noticably strong; This women towered over the table Sign was sitting at and said in a nice but obviously amused voice with a pretty British accent "What are you reading there kiddo." Kiddo? Over the years Sign proved to be quit cocky when she was called certain things and Kiddo was high on the list. "Well, nothing important and when it concernes you I'll let you know, but byebye for now." The women kept her grin but know mad it look more surprised. She scanned this petite little person and wondered how she ever got to be so cocky, but she had to admit she reminded her of herself. "Exuse me!?" the women said still smiling down at Sign.  
  
Right then the man came back with 2 open books one on top of the other, flipping the pages of the top one. "I can't find the reference of the building of the Nubian Fortresses for either of the pharohs." the man said. The women stepped over to him. "Really Alex, can't you do anything." the women said. The man was about to say something in response to her insult, but before he could a still annoyed little kid said, without looking up from her book, "Thats because it wasn't Mentuhoptet II or Amenemhet who built the Nubian Fortresses, but it was Amenemhet's son though, Sesostris the first." The women looked over at her amazed friend and back at the little girl and said "We'll see about that." And walked over to the selves and almost immediantly finding what she wanted. She skimmed the pages as she spun on her heels and walked back over to them.  
  
And when she got back beside of her friend she had found what she was looking for and said very sheepishly "I guess she was right." Showing the proof to her friend and looked down at the little kid who still hadn't looked up from her book. "You are one hell of a find, you now that?" the women said and Sign looked up, what was this, people who actually didn't mind being contradicted and proved wrong. Why if she ever proved Master wrong she'd be in a whole lot shit. Sign just smiled at the women, Sign's resent and cockiness were now gone with just a simple compliment. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Lara Croft and this is my good friend Alex, Alex West." Lara said. "Mmmm.....your good friend, how good of a friend?" Sign said shaking her eyebrows with a big grin on her face. Lara went to answer this accusation but Alex got the next word in, "A v-e-r- y good friend!" he said with much enthusiasm. "Ahhhh." Sign said like Sherlock Holmes after finding the last clue and solving the case. "Well," Lara said to her. "Well what?" Sign looked at Lara with confusion. "Well, we told you who we are, now who are you?" Lara asked. "Sign." she said bluntly. "Sign," Alex said, "what kind of name is Sign?" "I don't know, what kind of name is Alex?" Sign said, her cocky attitude had returned a little. "Well its....." Alex started and was going to say its a good enough name to name the city they were in it, but was stopped in mid-sentence by Sign who was holding up one hand like she was a traffic-cop. "That was a hypothetical question." she said. Lara laughed.  
  
Sign went to lunch with Miss Lara Croft and her v-e-r-y hot "friend" Alex West. They walked for about 20 minutes to get to where they were going for lunch. On the way they spoke of history and politics and all shorts of stuff, Sign never before in her life met anyone who wanted to hear what she had to say, except for maybe her father. When Lara began to argue with her "friend" Alex, Sign decided to end the bickering and asked Lara, "What is this?" Lara looked over, "Hey, how did you get that?" Lara reached down at what Sign was holding but Sign pulled the object away like she was playing keep-away, "Well, what is it?"she asked again. "It's called the Philosophores stone. I got it at a tomb just a few days ago." Lara said as she snatched back the stone.  
  
Her grin grew as if commending herself for ending the game of keep- away. "It's said that this stone can turn any ordinary metal into gold. People back in the Middle Ages searched for it for hundreds of years but weren't as lucky as we were on finding it, right Lara?" Alex said. "Right." Lara commented. "Well then, you better take better care of it; if someone like me can snatch it from you, anyone can!" Sign said. "Not necessarily, cause your not just anyone." Lara said; Sign blushed. "Besides you got lucky." Lara added. "Luck huh, well we'll see about that, I can promise you this: Next time I see you I'll steal it then we'll see how much l-u-c-k has to do with it!" Sign said in a sweet joking tone of voice. "I'm looking forward to it." Lara said as if she were ready for the challenge. They reached where they had decided on going to eat, sat down, and ordered. Soon there food arrived and it looked so delicious; Master never gave her food that looked this good, but when they had just started eating two Arabic police officers approached Sign. Master Nizhny had contacted the police on her disappearance assuming she had ran away never to return. The officers said that her uncle was looking for her, that's the role Master assumes when they're in social areas. Sign said her good byes to Lara and Alex and walked with the officers to a hotel where her "uncle" was. Master was very "pissed off."  
  
She figured she would never hear from Lara again but she did come by an article in a magazine, the magazine was about four years old and was about her surviving a plane crash in the Himalayas. And she found many other references on what the media called the "Tomb Raider." She put them all in her little box that was covered with happy faces. When she was sad she pulled them out and it helped her to remember that there are good people out there, since that day though Lara Croft, who she later discovered was Lady Lara Croft, of Croft Manor, scion and heiress to one of the realm's most revered and influencial families, was forever her role- model; she wanted to be just like her. The screams had died down, she supposed the massacre was about over. She had been flipping through her pages & articles in her box and going down memory lane for almost an hour now. She decided she should go to sleep now, after all, she was tired from the day before, and she was expected to wake at 5 AM, one hour from now, to do whatever her mother wanted her to do and her mother always woke at five, because that's when her mother's precious dogs, or wolves, began barking, the dogs or wolves are half huskie, half wolf. And how her mother loved wolves. Her mother even treated thier family like a pack, or what was left of it after the scandles, blackmail, threats, and murder!  
  
BY: Stephie 


	2. Surviving

*I'll be putting my character Sign in many of my other stories including ones involving characters from Tomb Raider, Metal Gear Solid, and I've taken characters out of movies like The Whole Nine Yards. In this story you'll find some of these characters or people meant to be relatives of some of them. AND PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHTS PLEASE PUT THEM ON THE REVIEW, THANKYOU!*  
  
SURVIVING  
  
It was the 20th of June, 1999, and Marianne Sign Tudeski was not a happy camper. Bruski, her mothers biggest dog bit her on the wrist and tried to drag her to the floor, but a guard on the tower nearby saw what was happening and shot out a warning signal to the mutt. The dog instantly let go and ran off with the other dogs. Sign gave the guard a little 'thankyou' wave and rubbed the blood on her arm onto her winter styled camo pants. Then she finished dumping out the rare meat for the dogs and tried to dodge them as they fought over it like a to-the-death battle in WWII, but ended up loosing her balance and fell into the freezing cold puddle- like pond, meant to be the drinking supply for the pack of dogs. She opened the door with her security pass, the door beeped, and she went back into warm hall from which she came. Sign turned on her heels and walked right to the small cement stairs. She made the mistake of holding the steel pipe railing and when her hand hit the jagged surface it gave her a large deep slit in her hand. she pulled it away when she felt the sharp pain and cursed out loud, "O bloody bitch." in her native Russian language. "Why, I hope your not referring to me." Sign looked up at a beautiful Russian women who was wearing a jacket with only the bottom of it zipped showing a good portion of her breasts, not something that seemed attaqute for this weather, Sign thought, and the women had a sniper rifle hanging from a strap that was swung over her shoulder. And there was a girl beside of her mother, it was her sister Evianne dressed somewhat like her mother. Sign hesitated, "N..n..no, mum....mother I wasn't talkin bout you! It's this damn rail; it cut me!" Her mother took Sign's hand and took a quick look at it and said coldly, "Is this all...? Is this what your complaining about when you should be feeding the prisoners?" Evianne just gave out a small evil sounding laugh, but said nothing. Sign pulled her hand back. "I was not complaining! I was!....meerly commenting. Thats all. I was commenting, explaining if you will." She had started with anger in her voice, but when she noticed her mother didn't seem to be having any of that, she changed it to sound more lectured.  
  
She walked passed her mother and sister, up the stairs, and into the hall. Then she took the elevater to the ground floor and back into the fridged cold into the snowfield. She then pulled out an electronic object from her bag. It was a mine detector, the sowfield was riddled in mines, and she wasn't about to step on one and loose her leg. As she navigated through the snowfield she thought about what a horrid day she was having; that and..... She decided it would be best to keep herself occupied with at the matters at hand. She got through the snowfield in one piece and entered the vehicle armory, this was where they kept the tanks. The prison cells were in this building, not to mention the labs, science labs where they had professional engineers designing their weapons, not that the engineers had a choice. Thats why this building of all of them in the complex was the most heavily guarded.  
  
Sign got into yet another elevator and pushed the button for the 2nd floor. "With the day I'm having I wouldn't be suprised if this lift went crashing to the ground floor." she said with an annoyed tone of voice. She looked up at the lights over the door that indicated the floors. She looked at the one to the far right and sighed, She thought of Otacon up there in that lab working hard as always; she hadn't had a chance to see him in a couple weeks now, she's just been so damn busy. Last time she was there he was talking about how excited he was because the project he was working on was almost completed. He was talking about how now he can go back to a place called Maryland, Sign figured it was someplace in the Americas, it had to be, he had an American accent. And he spoke of going to visit his mother and brother and a girl named Kayla. This saddened Sign, because she knew none of it was possible, the terrorists won't send Otacon home, they'll do to him what they do to everyone else including.....including her father. "June 20th 1995." Sign said outloud and closed her eyes, and a small tear fell. She wiped it away urgently and kicked herself for thinking about it, she told herself she wouldn't. "Keep your mind occupied, Sign." she told herself like she did everyday. Sign thought about all the same little phrases everyday; it helped her keep focus: "No reason to fall apart. You need to be strong. Think of who you are and where you are. This is true, Sign, as sad as it is, in your life, you fall apart and in a blink of an eye you might not have a life left to put back together. This is your one motivation to follow, sheer survival, stay one step ahead of everyone else, since the day you were born you were on the brink of survival and death." Then Sign gave a little chuckle and said outloud, "Suvival of the fittest." it was an American saying which Otocan used often. She heard a ding as the elevator doors came open.  
  
After getting off the elevator Sign turned on her heels and went to the end of the hall to the downstairs gallery, which was just a tiny cramped kitchen basically, to fetch a medi-kit and make a small meal consisting of some hot soup with a biscuit and a pint of liqour. She needed the medi-kit cause a new prisoner was brought in and he had been shot before hand and of course he was probably starving; the liqour was to clean the wound and when drunk it can help ease the pain. Sign went back down the hall, took a right used her security pass, and went into the prison area. This "prison area" was quite small actually, there was no need for it to be any bigger because they didn't keep the prisoners alive for more than a few days, just long enough to find out th average information like 'who they work for.' It was made up of just 2 small cells in one room, a bigger cell in another room, and the interigating room. Which was only called that instead of what it really was, a torture chamber, because the man who interigated the prisoners, Cornel Stantanislav Zhmur, believed that persuasion is an art. Sign thought the cornel to be a sick man; who could derive enjoyment from torturing people? She didn't even believe her mother could find the act of killing a recreational pastime like the cornel seemed to.  
  
Sign went to the cell with the new prisoner, but when she opened the door she was shocked to she the prisoner wasn't a man but a women, a women with short red hair and various tattos across her body. The women's cloths had been taken, someone was going to hear an ear full from her, Sign kept the order of the small prison area and "nobody" was aloud to do anything in this area if she wasn't consalted. Sign put down the food and medi-kit and left the women who was still asleep in the cell to go fetch her some cloths. With Sign rehearsing what she was going to yell at the guards, who were suppose to keep everyone out of the prison area, without exception, neglected to close the cell door. She walked all the way down the hall thinking about this, she figured maybe it was the guards themselves, the only explanation for that could be that they took advantage of the poor women. This was probably true, there wasn't many women here, only 3 including herself, and most of these men have been here for years. "Thats no excuse!" Sign said angrily under her voice as she grapped some rag-like cloths from the supply closet in the downstairs gallery.  
  
When she got back she realized her mistake when she saw the cell door wide open. She rushed over to it in hope the women still lay asleep atop her cot. She wasn't! Sign began to panic thinking how mad her mother would be at her, what her punishment could be, then Sign realized the horrifying tuth: The women couldn't have left the room without a security pass. Though Sign didn't close the cell door she did close the door to the room. So the women was in the room with her. Sign's breathing got heavy as she dropped the cloths to the floor and pulled out her solcom, not the greatest gun but better than nothing, at least the women was unarmed and injured. Clumsily she cocked the gun and held it in both hands and began to back toward the door. Then she thought "If I tell my mother it'll be my head. Maybe if I were to get the women back into her cell myelf nobody will have to know." Sign swallowed her fear and the best she could, pretending not to be afraid called out loudly, "Your injured and unarmed, I am...I am well trained, you can't get out of here! Give up and I promise not to shoot. But only," she said these words much louder, "if you give up now!"  
  
"Whats going on about out there, can't a dieing man get a lil bit of shut eye here." An elderly black man from the other cell yelled out, in what Sign figured was some short of southern American accent or something. "Hey old man, shut the hell up before I shoot you too!" Sign said without looking at him, now normally Sign never spoke to anybody like that but she was preoccupied and was letting the whole "acting brave" thing get a bit outta control. "How dare you speak to me like that, youngin! Why in my day...." Sign turned and shot threw a space between two of the bars slightly grazing the mans left arm causing him to jump back and loose his balance. "Done talking then! What a..." Sign heard a farmiliar sound. It was the cocking of a gun and came from the monitoring desk. There was a gun tapped onto the wood panelin underneath the desk. Sign had forgotten about it. She turned around as quick as she could to see the naked women pointing a gun at her head. Sign looked like she was going to cry. "Drop the gun!" The women yelled much too loudly. Sign had trouble moving; She couldn't move so she just stood there. "I said drop it! You...you terrorist bitch!"  
  
The words cut through Sign like like a shot of pain. Her mind wondered and she just thought to herslef, "Am I a terrorists? I have killed people for them. Am I a terrorist?" Then Sign said lightly under her breath not meaning for it to be outloud, "Am I a terrorist?" The women didn't hear it or she did and just ignored the comment. "Drop it!" Sign leaned down and dropped the gun to the floor when she stood back up she could tell the women was going to shoot her and she fell for the floor and as she suspected the gun went off and almost immediantly Sign had drawn a small nife from her boot and threw it hoping to hit the women in the arm where Sign could see the wound was but instead it hit the women's neck. Sign got back up and walked over toward the women who was now squirming on the floor, the nife didn't kill, but she was dieing, just slowly....too slowly. Sign picked up the gun the women had used, cocked it, aimed it at the women's head, swallowed deep, and pulled the trigger. Sign walked backward till she hit the wall leaned back on it and slid to the floor and cried, something she told herself never to do. The man who heard Sign ask herself 'Am I a terrorist?', who saw how mad she was when she found the women had no cloths and how scared she was when the women aimed the gun at her, now saw how upset she was when she had to protect herself by killing another. So the man stayed silent as Sign wept.  
  
Stephie 


	3. Friendly Visit

*I'll be putting my character Sign in many of my other stories including ones involving characters from Tomb Raider, Metal Gear Solid, and I've taken characters out of movies like The Whole Nine Yards. In this story you'll find some of these characters or people meant to be relatives of some of them. AND PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHTS PLEASE PUT THEM ON THE REVIEW, THANKYOU!*  
  
FREINDLY VISIT  
  
October 31, 1999. "Tell me more about this 'Holloween' thing, Otacon." Sign had been bothering Otacon all day for no particular reason, and when he mentioned it was his favorite holiday over in America, Sign didn't stop asking about it except to go feed the prisoners, which she had just returned from doing. "Well like I said you dress up like a character of some variety, when I was nine I remember going as one of my favorite Japanese animes, Shintaro, from The Samurai, that was my favorite TV series back in the 60s." While Otacon talked about his favorite tele show Sign thought for a second, "Hmmm... the 60s, he doesn't look that old?" Sign went back to hear what Otacon whas talking about. "I really liked it mainly because I got to carry a sword." As Otacon spoke she took the time to look over her friend and how he reminded her of her father, Otacon was wearing an annoyingly stupid tie, a white lab coat, he had a pocket protecter filled with pens, a white shirt, and one of the dorkiest pairs of pants that were probably ever bought. "Yes," she thought, "he's so much like Daddy." He was sitting at a desk in a small lab and was surrounded by computers and gagets and gismoes Sign couldn't even begin to name the purposes of. Her love wasn't for science, in fact, she resented almost everything about it. "I remember my brother," Sign tuned back into what Otacon was saying, after all it was her that requested to hear what he had to say, "who was 8 at the the time, went as Scooby Doo."  
  
Sign jumped in to ask, "Scooby who?" Otacon looked at her as if she had been living under a rock her whole life, "Scooby Doo, you know Scooby Doo, Scooby and Shaggy and the gang, 'If it weren't for those medling kids I would have gotten away with it too.' You know, Scooby snacks. Scoooby Scoooby Doooo!" He said the last remark like he was quoting something and he said so funny that Sign practically rolled on the floor laughing. "So you know who I'm talking about, right?" Otacon asked assuming she did. "Not a clue." Sign said still laughing.Sign watched Otacon go back to his work. He was doing something on the computer; Sign looked over his shoulder at what he was doing, but after a minute or two she lost interest, sat back down, and boringly & silently observed some lab mice running in a wheel so that her friend could get back to his work.  
  
Otacon looked away from his work to see the bored child watching in unamazement the demesticated field mice. Otacon truely felt sorry for the little girl. He had been held captive here for almost a year but she was trapped here her whole life, to the exception of the three years she had traveled around the world when she was being trained by Master Nizhny, which Sign had told him all about. He new that in this god aweful place this little kid was his only companion. Unlike Sign he could not hold a friendship with any of the guards, because unlike Sign he was scared to death of any person who held a gun. He knew that never again in his life could he possibly meet such a brave little kid. "It must come with the territory of how she grew up." Otacon thought to himself. "If it were me in her place I probably would have either gotten killed or killed myself." He then noticed the small gun she was packing, just the thought of a little kid like her carrying a gun made him laugh, he knew her well and had trouble picturing her kill another person, she was just too, well, sweet. He couldn't stop himself from giving out a little chuckle.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Sign said looking away from the mice and at her friend. "And why are you looking at me; don't you have work to do?" Sign said, almost as if she were giving him an order. "Oh nothing....nothing at all!" He said still chuckling. "Exuse me for intruding," a sarcastic voice came from behind the two, "but I'm trying to get some work done and if your finished with those caculations they could come in handy." A man with a white lab suit had come up to them expecting Otacon to hurry up and give him what he wanted. The man was another scientists, also held captive here for the same reason Otacon was, but neither Otacon or Sign could stand him. All the man did was work and sleep and if Otacon was ever not doing his job properly he would tell the nearby guards, tattle-tell. "Umm... yeah I'll be finished hear in a second. Just, well, just relax. I'll get it to you." Otacon said, Sign had noticed over the last year her friend couldn't stand up for himself whether he was dealing with a terrorist or another science loser he worked with.  
  
"Relax! Relax! I will not relax! You are just going to have to do your job around here! I am not going to pull all the...." the scientist stopped when he realized a gun was pointed at his temple. "Listen to me! Back the fuck off my friend before he is stuck here all alone to do all the work! Well, don't you have some sarcastic junior-high retalliation." She waited a second for him to say something and looked over at her freind now stunned that she pulled a gun on this idiot. "I guess. Now sit down, shut- up, and for god's sack relax." She ended it giggling alitte bit, not because she found any of it funny, because she was prepared to kill him if he backed talked her, even though she would have gotten in a shit load of trouble, but no, she giggled to ease her freind who looked as if he was going to die from shock. She stuck the gun back in the back of her pants, seeing how the scientist who was being so rude to them had pissed his pants. Looking very angy and completly embarassed and beaten tuned around and went to the door on the right side of the room that entered into his closet-sized room. To get a change of pants Sign figured. Sign gave out a hearty laugh; Otacon though looked as if he were going to piss himself too gave out a half-heart little 'ha ha ha,' which Sign supposed was meant to be a laugh. Sign smacked her freind on the back and left the lab still loudly laughing. Otacon watched as she left; for the first time he had come to the realization that his friend was a trained killer, and joking or not, she was capable of killing people including himself if it came to it. This made Otacon frown and bow his head down, "She's just so sweet, what god would allow a kid to be a killer?"  
  
BY: Stephie 


	4. Another Day, Another Kill

*I'll be putting my character Sign in many of my other stories including ones involving characters from Tomb Raider, Metal Gear Solid, and I've taken characters out of movies like The Whole Nine Yards and a plot from Behind Enemy Gates. In this story you'll find some of these characters or people meant to be relatives of some of them. AND PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHTS PLEASE PUT THEM ON THE REVIEW, THANKYOU!*  
  
ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER KILL  
  
Febuary 12, 2000. CRASH! Sign fell to the floor along with the several large rifles, shotguns, and handguns she was carring along with dozens of clips and bags of bullets. She was having difficulty holding all the stuff in her hands and when she tried to catch one of the clips that slipped off the top of the pile she lost her balnce and went tumbling down with all the gear. She scrambled on the floor to get it all back in her hands but even before she got together half the clips she felt a shot of pain on the back of her head and instantly fell back to the floor, dropping what she had just picked up, and put both her hands on the back of her head. "God, you stupid child! Do you know what you just did!? You just damaged over six good guns and some of those clips might not even work now! What the hell is wrong with you!? Can't you do anything!? I didn't think I was asking much of you! All I wanted was for you to carry some stuff, but you can't even do that right!" Sign looked up while laying on her backside, hands still pressed on the back of her head which had been hit by the back of a sniper rifle. She saw her mother yelling at her, and noticed her sister had already picked up most of the gear.  
  
Sign picked herself up, her mother still towering over her, she looked at her hands and saw that they were covered in deep red blood. The back of her head really hurt; she did make a mistake but was all this worth it. She looked up at her mother who then turned away in disgust, grabbed two of the guns lying on the floor, and walked away with Sign's sister, Evianne, a step behind, as always. Sign wasn't sure if she were supposed to follow them for a minute and just stood where she was still a little shaken from what happened. Then she saw her mother and Evianne had stopped, they were waiting for her, so she jogged up to them, staying a small distance from them, of course, and they all walked toward the servalence tower up ahead.  
  
They walked up a small steel staircase onto a platform where her mother crouched down, then her sister, and then she did. All with a gun in their hands they sat and waited. Sign just sat there rubbing the back of her head wondering wait they were waiting for. "Is somebody coming or something?" She thought to herself. Sign got comfortable and just sat there looking at her mother and sister who were about 10ft away from her. She sat there and thought about how different she was from them, thank god. Her mother, Nautica Venesa Vinniara, otherwise known as Sniper Wolf, sat there bearly breathing, not moving a muscle in her average provocative clothing. Her mother was very beautiful, but still she could barely bring herself to look at the women. "Why does she hate me so much?" Sign asked herself. Even though she knew the answer to that. It was because of Jonathan. Sign gave out a little smile when she thought about him. Jonathan James Tudeski, her little brother. Her smile instantly turned to a frown when she remebered what happened to him.  
  
October 9, 1995. "God Jonathan can you be any louder. If we get caught we're going to be in alot of trouble. So stop banging around so loud back there!" Sign said this in a muffled low voice but Jonathan could tell it was meant to be an order that was yelled at him. "Shhhh.... I can see some people." Sign said directed to her brother who was behind her. "Who is it?" He said a little too loud. "Shhhh! It's the cornel and Bonnie." Bonnie being Baron Bon Locke Pulaski, the leader of the organization and former Fox-Hound employee. "What are they talking about?" An annoyed Jonathan asked. "Shut-up and maybe I can find out!" she kicked Jonathan's shoulder. "Have the engineers found the little problem?" Bonnie asked. "No sir, but they're working on it." the cornel said a little ashamed. "Well as long as Lipman keeps the Pentagon busy it doesn't matter anyway. Is it true that 3 of our men were killed?" Bonnie questioned very seriously. "Yes sir, it seems that way sir, we have not yet found the Bastard, but our security has been doubled. We believe the reinstated Fox-Hound might be..." Bonnie stopped him by outting his hand his up hand and then up at the air shafts, "Do you hear something?" The cornel looked around, "Like what, sir?" Bonnie looked back down at the cornel, "Like laughter." Sign tried her best not to giggle she said to Jonathan as quiet as she could, "Stop what ever your doing it tickles." He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not doing anything?" Sign reached her hand down to her side to see what it was it was only to find something fuzzy. It was a mouse. It was a damn field mouse by her stomach. She didn't scream she knew they were harmless but she stopped moving and about a minute latter Bonnie and the cornel left and she lifted the screen she had been looking through and climbed out of the ventillation system and hopped the 6ft to the ground.  
  
"Good now I'm away from that rodent, and the mouse too." Sign said outloud and laughed. "Hey! I'm not a rodent!" Jonathan said angrily. Sign looked at her annoying 6 1/2 year old brother. And laughed at the serious face he was making. "Sure you're not." She said sarcatically. "Hey I'm...." Sign stopped him from finishing. "Do you know where we are!?" She said very excitedly. "Well, no, we started in the main gallery. If were lost we should go back in the air shaft and..." Once again Sign cut off her brother. "No, I'm not going back in there with the mice besides; we are in the prison area!" Jonathan looked at her shocked but excited, "Really, this is the place they keep the people they catch! Wow, Evianne said they torture people down here! This is so cool!" Sign smiled, "Isn't it though!" She looked all around.  
  
"Wait didn't Dad say not to come down here?" Sign looked at her brother, she wasn't as happy now, she hadn't thought about Dad all day, "Yes, well, Dad isn't around anymore so it doesn't matter. Who's that over there?" She walked up to one of the cells where there was a man sitting with his head down. "Hello?" She asked questionally. "Huh.. hey who are you...," the man walked over to the bars, "my you're just some kids? What the hell are you doing in a place like this?" Sign lifted her head, "Hey who are you calling kids, I'm almost 9 and Jonathan here is almost 6 and 3 quarters." Sign looked the man over a minute, "What did you do to get in here?" "Yeh, did you kill someone you weren't suppose to?" Jonathan said. "What did I do to get in here; I tried to stop those people upstairs from terrorizing and killing innocent people." Sign looked at the man confused, "Huh. What are you talking about this is just a gun siloe, thats why it's so heavily guarded, they don't wnat people to get their guns or something." The man looked at the little kids. Those people lied to them. "This place was taken over by terrorists about two years ago so they can build a weapon that will kill millions of people, kido." He looked at the kids very seriously when he said this. "Thats not true. My mommy and daddy worked here and they wouldn't do that! You're a liar!" Jonathan said this but Sign was silent.  
  
She just thought to herslf about what the man said and what happened, "Daddy was building something really complicated and then when he was done they killed him." Four months ago she was just talking to her dad and soldiers came in and forced her to go with them, she didn't want to go. She heard her dad struggling, she heard them throw him against the door, and she got away from the soldiers. She ran back down the hall but when she got close enough that she could see the door a gun went off. Sign just stood there and then she could see blood seep through under the door. She screamed and cried and fought away the soldiers to get into the door to see if her dad was still alive but there was three of them and they carried her out of that building and to where her mother's quarters were. She never told this to Jonathan, he was told Dad had died from medical complications, something that when he asked her if that was true she said it was; she didn't want him to know what happened. Hell she didn't want to know what happened.  
  
Sign and Jonathan had left the man and found the elevator. "Sign?" Jonathan asked, "Was what that man said true? Is Mommy and Daddy terrast?" Sign looked at him, "It's pronounced terrorists. And Daddy wasn't." "What about Mommy?" Jonathon asked. Sign didn't answer. But Jonathan understood. "I met that man." Jonathon said bravely. "Huh?" Sign looked at him. "That man, the one that killed the 3 people, I know it's the same person cause he wasn't dressed like all the soldiers here." Sign looked at him shocked, "Oh my god, how?" "I just kind of ran into him. His name is Shugrave and he's really freindly. He asked where Metal Gear Rex is held." "What did you tell him?" "I told him I would meet him in front entrance of section A when the sun goes down." "Why the hell did you do that? You are not going to the front entrance to meet that man." Jonathan looked up at Sign. I didn't know he was an intruder and since he is then he must be trying to stop the terrast. You heard that man in the cell, if someone doesn't them then people will be hurt." Sign looked gravely at her brother, he was right, she couldn't let people get hurt that would be wrong. Then she said to him, "Well your not going, I will." Jonathan looked at her, "But...." She didn't even give him a chance to talk, "No but...you stay away from there tonight."  
  
Sign used her sucurity pass, the door beeped and on the other side was the front entrance, that was where the helicopter pad was, or one of them anyway. Right in front of her was a man with a cigarette peerched between his lips. He looked at Sign confused, he had expected the little boy, Jonathan, he had met earlier, not a little girl. "Who are you?" He said vaguely. "My name is Sign, I'm Jonathan's older sister." The man looked at her, "I see." "You do huh. We'll I can't. I can't see why you asked a little 6 year-old kid how to get to a hidden armory. If he were caught helping you, do you know what they might do to him?" Sign said bravely, not fearing anything. "Yes, well, I can't see why a group of people want to terrorize others. So I guess for the mean time we are both blind." Sign had been defeated, she had to admit the man was right. She let out a sigh and said, "Well it on the other side of the compound so we should get going." The man lifted an eyebrow, "So you're going to take me there. Tell me what is the difference between getting help from a 6 year- old kid and a 7 or 8 year old kid?" Sign looked at him annoyed, this was no time for stupid questions, "First of all, I'm almost 9, and secondly....," she didn't have a second thing to say, "shut-up!" There, good enough. "Ain't you a smart alec." Shugrave remarked.  
  
Sign and Shugrave had snuck past all the guards and traveled through the complex, section after section, headed for the underground armory, they had traveled for about an hour and a half, it was a discently large complex. Sign flipped out her security pass and slipped it through the slot, the door beeped, and they went into the area in-front of the servalence tower. "On the other side is the underground armory but it should be heavily guarded right now." Sign turned around facing the door they just came from and pointed up to where there was a lone window without glass. We should take refuge up there for now." Sign said. "Couldn't anyone go through there and find us?" Shugrave said and Sign looked at him and shacked her head, "No, the only part of that whole building still used is the hall was we just came from. In fact the door itself is even blocked by a cement wall they put up to keep the dogs from getting near the servalence tower." Shugrave looked a little bit confused, "What dogs? And how do you expect to get in if there is no door." Sign ignored him and was now walking down the side of the wall. "Right here." She said. Shugrave came jogging up beside of her, and he was now looking at a small rectangular window that might be seen on the side of a house leading to the basement. He noticed it had a broken screen. "Don't tell me you expect me to crawl in through that?" Sign went in first and Shugrave reluctantly followed.  
  
Sign was fast asleep beside of Shugrave on top of an old matress Sign had retrieved from the back of the room along with a small blanket. Because there was no glass in the window, and they were in the northern part of Russia, it was freezing in the room. Sign blinked her eyes a couple of times and yawned. She new she had to get up it almost dawn and she still had to get Shugrave to the other side of the servalence tower. Shugrave was already awake and was looking out the window and shaking his head. "What is it?" Sign asked figuring he would say 'Oh nothing' or something like that. But instead he looked over at her and he looked very sad and said in a calm voice, "It wasn't your fault. It's mine I'm sorry." Sign was confused, what was he talking about. The thought crossed her mind, "Did he do something to me? What is he talking about." Then he continued, "I'm sorry, you were right." Sign still puzzled asked, "Right about what!?" Shugrave took a deep breath and steped to his side giving her aview of out the window. Sign screamed as loud as she could and began to cry. She jumped up and ran to the window to get a closer look and to she if it were true, that her worst nightmare had come true. She could see in the distance from about the middle of the servalence tower hung from a rope a person. Not just any person it was her little brother, Jonathan.  
  
Sign still crying ran to the staircase and Shugrave tried to stop her and keep her inside knowing that whoever did that to Jonathan must still be out there, but she broke away. She ran to the ground-floor and climbed through the small rectangled window, and when she did a bullet flew past her. She screamed again and ran for cover but there wasn't any. She looked all over to see who was shooting at her, but she couldn't it must be a sniper. Right then, she saw a red laser on her chest and it moved up and onto her face and then her forhead and then. BANG! A man fell from a window that was directly infront of her and to the right of the door that brought her in this area. The sniper fell about 3 yards ahead of her. She looked around for some explanation and then she got it. She could see her mommy in the window where the man had fell. "She saved my life, but why was that man trying to kill me?" She thought to herself. Her mommy dissapeared from the window to reappear by coming in throught the door that lead into this area. By this time Shugrave stood beside of Sign. Then a small multitude of soldiers piled out behind her mommy and took Shugrave away. Sign just stood there crying.  
  
The next day Sign snuck into the prison area and with her security pass let Shugrave out but he didn't go to the armory he just left the complex the same way he came in. Sign was punished for helping the intruder by having the Fox-Hound symbol burned into the skin on her back left shoulder. If you like to help them then you should be one of them. Also she was giving a tattoo on her right forearm. It was a POW number. It read 9603 to remind her who she is suppose to have loyalty for. The sniper turned out to be one of the local guards. The subject was left at that, the reason the man killed her brother was obviously either to get Sign or Shugrave to come out so he could kill them, but why he wanted to kill them or how he knew they were there was never solved. Her mommy blamed her for Jonathan's death and for the escape of the prisoner, which even though she was guilty for she still denied it.  
  
Febuary 12, 2000. "There's our prey!" Sniper Wolf said slyly. Sign looked up and over at what Evianne and her mother were aiming at. It was a man, a soldier, but he wasn't wearing the uniform all the other soldiers wore. It was an intruder. "Evianne, kill him!" Wolf said under her breath. Evianne did not hesitate and Sign saw the man drop dead. She sighed. Another day, another kill.  
  
BY: Stephie 


End file.
